ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 268 (8th September 1987)
Plot Pat and Ethel persuade Den to give them bottles of wine for The Vic's ladies' darts team as they head off to the Isle of Dogs for the big match. Ian and Tina argue over how the other half lives. Pat receives some unexpected post. Dot is excited for the darts event. Tom orders the bus to take the ladies in but it is not what anyone was expecting. Mary is thrilled to receive a phone call from Carmel confirming she can have Annie back whenever she is ready to collect her. Dot visits Mary to remind her that whilst she is covering for her in the launderette she cannot have Rod in there as he will paint a bad impression on the place. Pat gets herself all dressed up and the ladies then head off in the bus to the Isle of Dogs. Angie and Den chat in the Square; Den invites her for a drink. With Sue away for the darts match, Ali secretly fixes up a poker game for later on in the day. Mary thanks Carmel for everything she has done for her. The bus breaks down and a man, Derek, offers to help fix it. He attracts both Kathy and Pauline's attention. He fixes the bus and the ladies head over to Greenwich for a day out. Mr Hopkins and Mrs Hopkins arrive on the Square and knock for Tina, but they get no answer. Pat acts oddly around the ladies in the churchyard, which Dot picks up on. She then decides to go wandering off alone. Pauline and Derek take a walk around Greenwich together and get to know each other better. Lofty asks Den if he thinks he would be worthy of having more responsibility in the pub. Reg visits The Vic and is invited to a poker game with Den and Pete. Den leaves Lofty in charge of The Vic whilst he is gone. Pat meets up with Frank Butcher, an old-fling. The pair tell each other they have a lot of ground to cover and then kiss. Cast Regular cast *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Angie - Anita Dobson *Tom - Donald Tandy *Lofty - Tom Watt *Mary - Linda Davidson *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Colin - Michael Cashman *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pete - Peter Dean *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Ian - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast *Derek - Ken Sharrock *Sparrow - Richard Ireson *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *Mr Hopkins - Ian Redford *Mrs Hopkins - Pamela Merrick Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar *Unknown street *Unknown locations in Greenwich Notes *First appearance of Frank Butcher. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'The girls can have as many of these away darts fixtures as they like. I mean it's a golden opportunity, isn't it?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes